


Happy again one day

by happydingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy, Hearbreak, M/M, Suicide, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydingle/pseuds/happydingle
Summary: Because emmerdale are saying robron are eventually going to be tother and Roberts actions are totally unforgivable so I guessed this is the only way him and Aaron could love again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mentions of suicide attempt so please don't read this if you are triggered!! This is also my first ever fic so please be nice!!

Chapter 1

'It's over Robert I can't physically carry on.'

Hearing the words he had been expecting for months now were finally out in the open. His knees trembled and his vision blurred. 

'Get your stuff and leave I don't ever want to see you again or even hear your name again.'

Roberts heart shattered in to pieces he knew he messed up and made the worse mistake of his life but he thought they would be able to work through it they've worked through everything else. Even though nobody believed him he had honestly never loved anyone like Aaron and he couldn't see any type of future without him. 

'But Aaron p-please'

'Robert don't if you love me like you say you do you will pack your stuff and leave and make this easier for me.'

Robert had no choice he loved Aaron more than he could ever say if this was the last thing he could give Aaron he wasn't going to not. He turned around his eyes burning and walked up the stairs in the pub for the last time. He grabbed a suitcase from the top of their wardrobe which still had silly matching sunglasses in which they had packed for vegas and just never unpacked. Robert held them in his hands and just remembered how Aaron had walked in so excited to show him everything he had bought. How they were both so happy in there own bubble.. so in love. But now it was ruined he had messed everything up again. He thought his heart broke when Chrissy screamed at him telling him how much she hated him but it hadn't, he had never been bothered he was more heartbroken about loosing his money and lifestyle. But the feeling of Aaron screeming at him telling how much he hated him destroyed him more than any words could explain he couldn't cope with it. 

 

*** 

Chas came in to the back room and immediately ran over to Aaron who was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. 

'Love what's happened?' 

'Mum I really thought he loved me he was the only thing who got me through prison I was so excited to just come home so I could feel safe in his arms again. But he didn't care, I came home and the first thing he told me was this.' 

Chas had no words she was used to seeing Aaron upset but never Aaron being open, he was being honest about how he felt something he never did, which showed chas just how heartbroken he really was. 

'Ive told him to pack his stuff I never want to see him again' 

****  
What felt like hours later Aaron heard a thump of a suitcase bumping down the stairs. He could feel the sting in the back of his eyes as his realised this was it Robert had packed up his stuff..their happy life was over. 

'Aaron I know you don't want to hear it and you dont believe me but I need to say this. I've messed up in an unforgivable way, but I do love you so much so much it scares me. That's why I'm doing this I'm not leaving because I've given up on you I'm leaving because you asked me to and I will do anything to give you a last little bit of happiness. Because that's really all that you deserve to be happy. When we stood outside the pub and I told you that you deserve to be happy I meant it and so I hope you find someone who treats you like you deserve and wont break your heart because you deserve it and im sorry I couldn't be that person or the one to give that happiness to you. But I will always love you don't forget that and im always going to be thankful you changed my life in so many ways Aaron and I really am sorry' 

Aaron had no words all he wanted to do was run to Robert and snuggle into his chest & tell him they could still be happy. But he knew he couldn't of course he still loved Robert right now it felt like he always would. But he knew he couldn't be jealous and worrying about where Robert was all the time if he was ever going to truly be happy like Robert wanted him to be. 

'Bye Robert' 

Roberts heart broke had Aaron really not listened to anything he just said, how had he managed to break the man he loved in so many ways?..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short chapter but it will begin to pick up soon... enjoy:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any suggestions :)

Chapter 2

The next morning vic came into work un aware of anything which had happened. She looked at Aaron making a cup of tea and scanned him up and down he looked dreadful like he hadn't slept but surely that was expected he had only just got out of prison.

'A good night had by all I guess?' 

Aaron just looked at her confused

'You know your first night of freedom technically your first night married' 

Aaron's eyes filled with tears. 

Vic noticed this straight away she hadnt realised what she said and just ended up blurting a sentence out.

'Aaron don't worry rob will wait for you sorry I'm being insensitive it isn't all about sex and I don't really want to imagine that of my brother anyway' 

'Vic were over' 

Vic stopped completely. how had this happened? just yesterday she had seen them both going in to the pub together looking happy to be reunited. When she had tried to speak to them rob had said he needed to speak to Aaron alone before he wanted to see everyone. She hadn't thought anything of it. 

'He cheated on me'  
Aaron could hardly say the words, he felt completely embarrassed how had he thought someone who had always been a cheat would ever change. 

'Aaron I'm so so sorry I didn't know' vic stuttered.

'Don't worry it's not your fault' 

Vic made her way out the room how had this happened? The first time she had ever seen her brother truly happy was in Aaron's arms why had he messed this up? 

'Vic' Aaron's voice trembled as he shouted her. 

'If rob wasn't at yours last night where was he?' 

'I honestly don't know Aaron... sorry' 

Aaron thoughts immediately turned to anger if he hadn't crawled into his sisters spare room that must have meant he spent the night with Rebecca? He must have crawled back to her spinning another lie. How had Aaron been so stupid, he had sat all night crying into one of robs stupid floral shirts he had left behind at the bottom of a drawer taking his scent wondering if there was ever any way they could work this out replaying the words in his head Robert had said as he walked out the door. When he had spent all night with her...

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!!


End file.
